


Swarm

by faolan228



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faolan228/pseuds/faolan228
Summary: Just a collection of Bee fics, most from my tumblrs.





	1. Taking advantage of a semblance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so assuming Blake and Yang are switch/verse, imagine Blake teasing Yang mercilessly for what feels like hours. She spanks her, hard because she knows Yang can take it, and will absorb the blows anyway. Then Yang fires her semblance up and fucks Blake *hard*

Being with Yang is an experience unlike any Blake has had til this point in her life. 

Yang is…well, Yang is attentive. And Blake loves it. She knows she’s Yang’s first(”Yang’s only,” some inner part of her corrects) and it thrills her. Yang pays attention to every hitch of breath, every shudder, and sigh, and react accordingly. There’s no assumptions, the only pre-conceived notion she carries to bed is the knowing she’d do right by Blake. 

“And do Blake right,” the blonde winks at her, as if they were seated in the Beacon cafeteria, and not as if she had three fingers in Blake. 

Yang is gentle, Yang is tender, but sometimes Blake craved more from her. She’d spent several thousand hours of her life keeping golden eyes locked on her partner on the battlefield. 

They were all warriors yes, but Yang? Yang was a force of nature. Blake wasn’t what one would call power hungry, but seeing those rolling muscles and flaming hair and knowing knowing she’d have them between her legs soon enough? Oh, that did things to a girl.

Knowing all of that, knowing the power that Yang could wield? Knowing the firm but delicate touch that never left her was also capable of crushing steel? Blake was more than sure her partner was holding back on her. 

That’s not to say they weren’t adventurous. They’d done their fair share of tying each other up. But no matter how they made love, she could sense the tenseness still lingering on the blonde. Satisfied, but not sated. Having been Yang’s only lover, Blake was certain the other girl could not sense this herself. But Blake had always been better at reading Yang than Yang herself.

The first incident that gave Blake ideas happened on a day that Yang was sitting on her face. She remembered that much, since it came to her while Yang was, well, sitting on her face.

The blonde was being annoyingly cheeky, instead of blessing Blake’s ears with the sweet whimpers she craved. Blake could see her future in Yang’s eyes, but the cocky look in them as the peered down at her she could do without at the moment. The blonde loved to use time when Blake’s tongue was otherwise occupied to hold her a captive audience to torment her with terrible jokes. 

“Love your tongue, you know that?” Yang’s voice was throaty, husky as she held back the cries she knew Blake was trying to coax out of her. “Mnn,” she rolled her hips like she’d been born to ride Blake. “I sure am glad you weren’t born with a sandpaper-y tongue.”

Oh, she could be such a brat sometimes-! Eyes narrowed, Blake reached up and smacked Yang’s ass. Hard. Her girl could take it. 

The reaction was instantaneous. Yang’s hips bucked, and a new surge of wetness coat Blake’s lips, chin, and tongue. Yang stared down at her, gasping for breath and no longer cocky. “Do that again.”

Blake smiled against heated flesh, and did as she was asked. Yang keened. The dim bedroom got a tad brighter a few degrees hotter. Yang ground herself against Blake’s mouth harder than she ever had before.

That was when Blake learned a few things. 1, Her baby liked a little bit of pain. 2, That pain during an otherwise safe and peaceful scenario caused the blonde’s semblance to flare, even if only a little. 3, Yang with a flared semblance would be make most delightfully rough ride.

Yang may be a brat, but Blake was one conniving power bottom. 

Her next experiment came as Yang kissed and sucked her way down her body. The faunus’ back arched as Yang’s tongue pushed into her. Blake hummed appreciatively. “I love you, you know that?” she cooed. She ran her fingers through blonde hair lovingly, just appreciating her. “I’m so thankful for you.” And she was. Yang was the love of her life. She’d never known one could be playful in one’s lovemaking until Yang. 

That heavenly tongue was pushed back into her and Yang’s eyes fluttered shut, savoring the flavor and the praise together. Blake fisted those golden locks and yanked. (”Yangked,” Yang would make a point to correct her later on.)

Last time, Yang had keened as she doubled over onto the headboard. Now, their positions reversed, Blake squealed as she was jerked forward. The handful of hair between her fingers got noticeably hotter as Yang flexed her jaw, eyes snapping up to meet her’s. Lavender eyes were dark, the wine color between purple and red that told others to be afraid but only ever warned Blake of torment in the form of unceasing ecstasy. 

Oh, I’m in danger, she thrilled. Yang gripped her about the waist and hip, pulling her in time with her own bobbing head, making Blake ride her tongue at a pace that would’ve broken lesser jaws. 

It was an endless feedback loop. The more she pulled Yang’s hair, the harder she tongue fucked her. The harder Yang ate her out, the tighter she gripped Yang’s hair and pulled it harder. She couldn’t even count what orgasm she was on at this point, her grip slackened, and Yang pulled away from her. The blonde fixed her with the most loving and indulgent look. 

Ah, there it is. My future. 

Yang kept looking at her like that, even as she flipped Blake over. No longer facing her, Blake could still feel that loving gaze as her cheeks were parted reverently and a hot tongue teased her other hole. 

It was a few days later, and Yang was teasing slick folds with the head of their newest toy. It was a good look one her, Blake noted. Black harness cinched around her hips and thighs, and a deep purple dildo the color of Blake’s aura. “I’m a good look on you,” she panted into Yang’s throat, squirming. Her ears were pinned back in frustration, having been edged for what felt like hours. 

Yang grinned, hooking her elbows under Blake’s knees, smearing wetness all over her thighs. “Trust me baby,” she lined herself up. “I plan to get as much of you on me as possible.” Finally, finally, finally she pushed into Blake, who wailed at the delightful stretch. 

“You know, if our semblances are manifestations of our souls,” she started, as if commenting on the weather. “Then I guess it makes sense that mine has a ‘Fuck Blake’ setting.”

Blake 100% knew what Yang was getting at. Totally, she did. It’s just, when you’re getting rooted by Yang Xiao Long at the pace she was, all you can really do is wrap your arms around her shoulders to hold onto for dear life, bury your face into the crook of her neck, and keep making that breathe-scream because words are just a Thing You Can’t Do right now.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice what you’ve been up to this week,” Yang husked, not stuttering her pace at all. “Purposely triggering my semblance so you can go for joyrides. Naughty, naughty Blakey.” God, even when she was trying to be a bossy top she was still Blake’s brat. She’d never been more in love. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

Blake’s only response was to bite down on the sensitive crook of Yang’s shoulder, and scratch her nails down her back.


	2. protective Blake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know what Yang’s like when she wants to protect her loved ones, but what about protective Blake?

(Ruby is the baby of the team, and besides Yang, Blake is the most likely to dote on her in her own way. A book recommendation or letting her borrow one, bringing back some Really Good hot chocolate for Rubes when she’s getting herself tea, stuff like that. Totally not foreshadowing the fact that Blake would come to be her sister-in-law one day. 

 

Its in the early days, and Weiss is still a little mean, with a much lower tolerance for Ruby’s actions than she would grow to have. Weiss snaps at her, perhaps a little too harshly. Their leader’s eyes water and her voice wavers. Weiss doesn’t notice. Thank goodness Yang wasn’t there to notice. Blake, peering over her book with half lidded eyes, definitely noticed.

They never did find out who switched Weiss’ powdered coffee creamer with talcum powder from the gym. Yang has her suspicions, but Blake will never come forward. It’s not like her new team is growing on her or anything. Just something to stick it to the Schnee kid, y’know?)

Combat school provides all sorts of avenues for avenging honor and retaliating with gusto. These kids trained their whole lives to fight Grimm, and have sparred with peers in controlled environments. Blake is the only one who knows how to put someone down, and keep them down til they stop moving.

(Pyrrah’s partner-Blake still isn’t sure on the name- won’t leave Weiss alone. It’s been a few weeks into the semester and having him show up at their door trying to woo the heiress is already getting on her nerves. Glynda’s combat class would provide a good opportunity to put him in his place. That is, until she sees the way Pyrrah looks at him. “Oh,” Blake realizes. “Hes not malicious. Just dumb.” 

It takes a while. Blake has a learned mistrust of tall, noodley boys. Soon, however, Jaune becomes someone she trusts to protect her people.

“Ice Queen is a little flat for me. But I think Red will fill out like her sister soon enough. Better get in on that now, right?” It’s at that moment that Blake Belladonna and Pyrrah Nikos form an unspoken agreement to thrash team CRDL at every opportunity)

Things go on like that for nearly a year. She protects them, all of them, in her own way. Ruby and Weiss are small, and neither of them are really aware of the world(Ruby, thanks to youth and Yang’s efforts. Weiss, due to an isolated upbringing) Yang doesn’t need much watching out for. While Blake grew up mostly looking after herself, Yang grew up looking after everyone. They’re both self-sufficient. A nudge her, a warning, a cry of concern for her partner. Yang is, in her eyes, the very embodiment of strength.

Stupid really. Yang never needed her protection. Yang needed her.

(Then the day comes when it all comes crashing down. Beacon falls, and with it, the new world Blake was slowly building around her.

She’s trying to put as much space between Adam and them. Her side is screaming in agony, her lungs are burning from the smoke, and all her weight is to one side as she carries Yang to safety. 

She doesn’t know when she blacked out from exhaustion and pain, doesn’t know she went down mere yards from the extraction point to get them all to safety. All she knows as she comes to is that someone is pulling Yang from her arms. Someone is taking Yang away, and her heightened senses fill her nostrils with the scent of a faunus who is not herself.

Fear blind, and delirious from pain, Blake lashes out. Her eyes are golden, reflecting the fires still burning around them and standing out in the smoke clogged air. The cry she lets out is nothing like the roar her father is capable of, but it’d make any bobcat or lynx proud. The intent is clear. Mine, her rising growl says. Mine. Recognize that or die.

Mate protectiveness, Sun will joke years later, when the pain and terror has faded enough to allow for jokes. She had struck him so hard he had nearly dropped Yang.

What he doesn’t share, and what he’s sure Blake doesn’t remember, is how he had to carry them one at a time to the medical officers. How he had carried Yang first, and upon returning had found a wailing and delirious Blake, eyes near swollen shut from the smoke, crawling on the ground and lashing out at nothing. At everything. Sobbing, I’m sorry! and Give her back to me! He nearly had to knock her out himself to get her into the medical tent, and it took the help of Sage and Yatsuhashi to bring her in.

Weiss wouldn’t show up until after the medical officer got them stable, and so Sun stood guard til then. He’s the only one who remembers.)


	3. neck kisses

Yang is like her own, personal space heater.

She’d always been more physically affectionate with her than the others. A hug here and there, an arm casually draped over the other’s shoulder, a playful nudge of the hip and a knowing smile. But their fight with Adam in the forests outside of Argus caused a shift in their dynamic.

Blake couldn’t -wouldn’t- put a label on it. Not just yet. It was good. More than good. Now the soft smiles Yang had for her had more weight. More meaning. Sometimes Yang would look at her and those lilac eyes would be shimmering with something that made Blake’s heart clench in the best of ways. 

Yang was patient. There was no push for a label, or anything like that. She was confident in what they had. Yang knew Blake wouldn’t run, not this time. They had time to figure things out together.

It wasn’t as if they weren’t doing anything about it, though. An arm casually draped over the other’s shoulder soon turned into an arm draped over the other’s waist. Hugs would linger longer than they used to, separating only at the last minute, hands and fingers the last to let go. Playful nudges turned into stolen kisses at any chance, Blake dancing away after with a shy smile on her face, leaving Yang speechless every time. 

So it’s no surprise when, given the cold of Atlas and the sudden upgrade in their physical relationship, that Blake often finds herself tucked right under Yang’s jaw. The sight of them like that is as frequent as Nora draped over Ren. Blake, nestled comfortably in Yang’s arms as if that’s where she was always meant to be, top of her head pushed up against the blonde’s chin, ears tickling her face. It’s adorable to walk in on, and downright hilarious when they stand like that while glaring at people. 

It’s the latter position that they’re in. They’re at Atlas Academy at the moment, waiting outside General Ironwood’s office as Qrow and Oscar(Ozpin? Ozcar? Yang can never get it straight) explain things. Huntsmen academies are often more liberal leaning than the general populous, a combination of higher learning and needing every able body to fight. Still, Atlas has its fair share of prejudice. Perhaps a faunus or two wouldn’t be a thing to raise any eyebrows, but a faunus and a human, in an interracial relationship? In the heart of Atlas? That definitely was drawing attention. 

Blake’s ears twitched, picking up on the whispers as people walked past. Nothing particularly new. “What a waste. Beauty like that, sullying herself with an animal.” Well that one was new, but it only made her smile against Yang’s throat with a sense of smugness. That’s right, she snarked mentally. I’m the horrid beast ravaging the beauty you’ll never have for yourself.

Yang, however, wasn’t having as much fun with it. The blonde is protective by nature, and while they promised to make an equal effort of it, some things were just wrong. Blake could feel her tensing, and the sudden rise of temperature around her, though very welcome in this weather, told her all she needed to know. 

Unwilling to fully leave the place where she was warmest,the cat faunus merely folded her ears back and nuzzled further into Yang’s throat, and began peppering small kisses at her pulse. I’m here, they said. It’s okay. 

Yang quivered, but not with rising anger. Soft little kisses where she was most vulnerable, a small nip here and there to make sure her attention was on her partner. Her brain was, essentially, the type of mush only a teenager in love’s brain could be. Blake wanted her to calm down? Well then Blake could have whatever she wanted. So suddenly distracted as she was, Yang completely missed Weiss stealthily icing the floors where the speaker was walking, not even paying attention when he crashed to the ground in an undignified heap. 

And so Blake learned that the key to getting Yang to do whatever she wanted was neck kisses. This theory needed more experimentation, though. A lot of it.


End file.
